I Should Never Have Let You Go
by 22-ZeWeirdo-22
Summary: A random "spur at the moment" SasuNaru piece. Sasuke has a scary nightmare. A cruddy first attempt on hinted BL Boy Love , so please, dont be too harsh on me. Otherwise, enjoy and please review


**Title: _I Should Never Had Let You Go_**

**Anime: Naruto**

**Pairing(s): BIG hints of SasuNaru. Also, there is some SaiNaru in this, you're warned!**

**Time set: Somewhere after chapter 464 i guess, i'm not too certain myself.**

**_Summary: A random "spur at the moment" SasuNaru piece. Sasuke has a scary nightmare. A cruddy first attempt on hinted BL (Boy Love), so please, dont be too harsh on me. Otherwise, enjoy and please review ^^_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I dont own Naruto! If so, Obito-kun would still be alive and Itachi would've told Sasuke 'the truth' BEFORE it went this far! All rights go to Masashi Kishimoto-sama and blah blah blah!!_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

"Give up Uchiha, you're surrounded!" Hollered the Raikage. Samurai was all around me and I was getting too weak to fight. I knew that Suigetsu, Jugo and Karin either were captured or had been spotted by now, so my plans to kill Danzo was ruined. I growled and glared at him with my one Amaterasu eye, since the other was pretty much useless. I didn't want to show it, but I knew he was right (allthough the arrogant, evil and stubborn part of me said otherwise). I was after all surrounded, not only by both ninja _and _Samurai, but also by the three Sabakus, the Raikage and other highly skilled opponents. "Uchiha Sasuke, surrender or we'll have to kill you!" The Sabaku girl, Temari, shouted. I thought I heard a hint of pleading in her voice. Why the hell would she be pleading? I was, no, I** am **darkness. There's no point in doing that. "To you? Never." I snarled. "Then what about me?" And then I heard it. Fuck, what was _he _doing here?! I closed my eyes and let a smirk cross my features, allthough inside I wasn't at all pleased. If this had to be where I was defeated, I wouldn't want him to be here. Not Naruto. "What the hell are you doing brat?!" Raikage boomed. I could feel the dobe's pressence not too far behind me. My defense of darkness had been weakened and now, with him here, it was gone. "Raikage, be still." Gaara's calm, yet oddly eerie voice ordered. I heard the tall dark man growl. "Sasuke, what are you doing?" Naruto asked. I chuckled darkly. "What I was meant to do… to avenge my clan and my brother." I looked up at him, feelings of longing, of regret momentarily washing over me as I saw the anger and hurt in those sky blue eyes. I was taken aback when he crossed his arms over his chest and glared at me allthough my mask of dark intensions stayed on. "That's bullshit Sasuke." He growled, annoyance evident in his voice. "You've already killed your brother and to do so, you've killed almost every chance you had in having a life afterwards by leaving the ones who care about you and becoming the very thing you hated so much." His words turned from annoyance to a bitter and cold tone of voice. A tone that I'd never thought Naruto of all people were able to use. "I think the phrase; _Oh how the mighty have fallen_, suits this situation very well." He snarled, glaring at me with eyes that wasn't just cold blue, but also had a tint of red to them. I couldn't help but feel shocked. Naruto had been hell-bent on getting me back and allthough I knew I couldn't go with him, I was strangely comfortable with knowing that he still cared for me even after all this. So seeing him, standing there, glaring and using an icy tone towards me was just…. Shocking and… hurtful somehow. "Oh _now _you show emotion, huh?" Naruto shook his head. "I told you from the start, Naruto-kun." A monotone voice, much ressembling my own one, chuckled and a figure stepped out from behind Naruto. This guy, I'd seen him before. He was that guy that was my 'replacement' for Team 7! "I told you he was nothing but a traitor who desserted his own village to go to a criminal, didn't I?" He was wearing a creepily happy and yet fake smile on his face and yet he still managed to radiate smugness. Naruto turned to him. "I owe you an apology, Sai." He dropped his gaze to his feet. "You were right all along." The dobe muttered and cast me another glare. Sai chuckled. What? I thought. Had I really lost the dobe's trust after all? What was happening? Why wasn't anyone attacking me?! I looked wide-eyed around to find nothing but a dark space stratching around me, Naruto and that guy, Sai. "I'm sorry." My head shot back at Naruto's words and somehow I wish I hadnt looked. Sai stood in the most compromising of distances from Naruto with his index finger under the blonde's chin! And as I stared at the two, Sai looked Naruto straight in the eye and said; "Don't be." And crashed his lips to the others in a passionate kiss. I could only stand there, horrified, while feelings of hurt, betrayal, loss and jealousy ran though me. Wait, jealousy? I thought. But I couldn't help it. I wanted nothing more than to rip Sai away from my dobe and tell Naruto I was sorry, sorry for causing him pain, sorry for leaving, sorry for nearly killing him and most of all, that I was sorry I didnt realise how I felt towards him before it was all too late. But as I tried to run to them, they seemed to move further away from me. "Naruto!!!" I shouted. He didn't hear me. Sai's hands were all over him and as they moved further away, an evil laughter started to roar louder and louder. Soon my dobe and that imposter dissappeared completely into the darkness, leaving me in the black void all alone. "NARUTO!! COME BACK!" I screamed, feeling helplessness and fear grip at my heart. The evil laughter roared, seemingly from everywhere around me. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed all the while glaring around into the vast dark that was surrounding me. A low, dark chuckle made me turn around. Shock made its way through the clutter of emotions as I came face to face… with myself. But not just me as I were now, no, the 12 year old me, the me from back when I first fought Naruto in the Valley of the End. "W-What…?" I stuttered. The younger me smirked, the markings of the cursed seal moving across his face like little leeches. "Isnt this what you wanted? Darkness and soltitude to become strong, to become the perfect avenger?" The younger me sneered. I took a step back from him. "You asked for this yourself, now you have it… tell me, was it worth it?" His form started to distort, he started to morph. The 12 year old me turned into the 12 year old Naruto, a sad smile edged on his face. "Cause from where I am standing, it doesn't look like it." This Naruto started to dissapear to. "Naruto, no! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I tried getting a hold of him but I couldn't. "Goodbye Sasuke-teme." His words echoed throughout the darkness. I was truly alone now…

The raven-haired missing nin woke up, screaming that night. His heart was racing, tears were prickling behind his eyes, his pride not letting any of them show though, and all in all, he felt… like a stupid bastard. "Naruto… I'm sorry." He whispered through clenched teeth, his hands holding onto his bedsheets for dear life. "I should never have let _you_ go."

!...Owari...!


End file.
